


叛徒

by iugfd



Category: all大
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 10:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18141119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iugfd/pseuds/iugfd





	叛徒

酒会上龚常胜看见印飞星时眉头一皱，有些摸不透今晚东方芜穹葫芦里要卖的是什么药。

玄铭的继承人龚常胜和二把手印飞星间素来不和，倒也不是什么稀罕事，怎么今晚还偏偏把他们叫在了一起？

还不等龚常胜去找他们玄铭的当家，东方芜穹自己就探身过来和龚常胜手中高脚杯轻轻一碰，挑唇微笑，“胜儿皱着眉头做什么，把你们叫过来，一会儿带你们看个宝贝。”  
龚常胜兴致缺缺地把酒杯放下：“没有兴趣。”

东方纤云已经失联超过三十六个小时了，虽然过去他出任务时偶尔也会有这样的情况，但这样毫无线索地失去任何联系，还是头一次，这令他焦虑。

“难得我和蜀三路意见一致。”不知道何时站在一边的印飞星说道，面无表情，仔细看眼下有憔悴的青灰色，“人我到了，宝贝就不用看了，我还有事要忙。”

“忙什么，找东方纤云吗？”

印飞星转身离开的身形一顿，他回头，红瞳锁住东方芜穹。

龚常胜亦扭头看着他，沉默中有什么东西一触即发。

 

玄铭的刑讯室，东方芜穹对龚常胜和印飞星做了个“请”的手势。

刑讯室里能有什么值得人流连的宝贝，东方芜穹给出了他的答案：不着寸缕的东方纤云被绑在冷冰冰的刑讯椅上，双腿被束缚带绑成无法合拢的m形，臀缝间隐约露出颜色艳俗的串珠。觉察到有人进来，那双写满混乱欲望的瞳孔中才有了些许焦距，湿漉漉地望向他们。室内静悄悄的，以至他凌乱又刻意压抑的喘息格外清晰，情欲像细小的藤蔓簇簇生长，三人突然有几分口干舌燥。

还是东方芜穹先越过了龚常胜与印飞星两人，俯身用手指摩挲着东方纤云的脸，温柔的动作却透出极轻慢的意味：“看看我们的小叛徒，很享受呢。”

生理泪水沁出眼角，顺着那些未干的泪痕淌在白皙的脸上。东方纤云微微偏头想逃离这个人的触碰，却被捏住下巴动弹不得。

印飞星哑声道：“怎么回事？”眼前一幕幕冲击洗刷他的神经，他需要一个解释来压抑他心中狂暴的情绪。

“呵。”东方芜穹指尖探入东方纤云口中，两根手指揪住柔软的舌头玩弄。东方纤云呜咽，涎液止不住地溢出唇角，东方芜穹的眸色愈发深沉：“我来说，还是你自己说。”

“师兄。”龚常胜的手指动了动，克制住翻涌的情绪，沉下声，“你这样，他什么都说不了。”

“那我替他说吧。”东方芜穹抽出手指，将指尖挂着透明的液体漫不经心地剐蹭在东方纤云鲜红的乳尖，那一片亮晶晶的，“你们两个不知道吧，我们得力的美人，还是个敬业的小间谍。”

这个小间谍在玄铭一潜伏就是五年，一点点爬到受玄铭高层重视的地位，甚至导致了龚常胜和印飞星间嫌隙越来越大。最后却叛出玄铭，充当了卧底把手上掌握的玄铭的信息一点点带给玄铭的仇家。“证据在桌上。”东方芜穹抬下巴示意他们看审讯台，散落一桌的照片无一不是以东方纤云做主角。照片清晰地拍下了那些东方纤云和玄铭仇家的线人接头的瞬间，更刺激龚常胜和印飞星两人神经的，是几张东方纤云分别和他们两人暧昧缠绵的照片。小间谍真舍得一身剐，竟然能把他们所有人同时玩弄于鼓掌之上。

“玩弄情感的叛徒。”东方芜穹挑起小间谍的脸，在他颤抖的眼睫上落下一个轻轻巧巧的吻，口吻戏谑，“我们给你点处罚，也是应该的吧？”

 

被推倒在审讯台上前，东方纤云垂死挣扎了两下，却被不知道从哪里摸出来的手铐反铐在背后。东方芜穹抽掉了他的束缚带，只为了把他摆成更好操的跪姿。“张嘴。”他摸着东方纤云苍白的嘴唇命令，胯间的性器直直地冲着他的脸。

被这个男人囚禁的一天多的时间内，东方纤云已经深刻地认识到一旦拒绝究竟有什么样的后果。他不情不愿地伸出舌尖舔了舔怒涨的龟头，东方芜穹就迫不及待地揪住他的头发将性器捅进他的嘴中。

“好好舔，咬到了你知道后果。”

“唔唔……”

嘴里弥漫着精液的那股腥燥味，东方纤云强忍下呕吐的生理反应，眼角都憋红了。舌头却开始笨拙又情色地卷住性器一点点舔舐，试图讨好这根肉棒。

一双手不知道什么时候伸到了他胸前揉拧他的乳首，下手极重，东方纤云痛得眼泪一下子下来了，呜呜叫着摆了下头，想制止那双手的暴行。

这当然是徒劳的。“不要？”冰凉的唇贴上他耳郭，印飞星往日清朗的少年音此刻沙哑又浑浊，其中蓬勃燃烧的怒火令他不自觉瑟缩了一下，“你以前，在我床上怎么浪的？怎么，现在多两个人，不行了？”

不……东方纤云泪眼朦胧地看他，却得到了冷冰冰的回视，一颗心顿时如坠冰窟。

这一刻他意识到了，他的失误和大意，将由这一场漫长的折磨来偿还。

 

一场荒唐的性爱在这件刑讯室里上演，像一辆失控的马车冲出了悬崖，但除了东方纤云外没有人想要停下。

他被迫趴在地板上，塌着腰把臀部高高翘起。掐在他腰间的那双手他认得，前不久这双手还捧住他的脸，动作看起来暴躁却力度轻柔。手的主人抵着他的额头笑得像个小孩子，一字一句地和他撒娇，“你只给我欺负知道吗？”

现在这双手指尖的力度却在他纤细匀称的身体上留下一道道青紫的痕迹，昭示着主人的愤怒。这双手的主人，印飞星，他盯住东方纤云被情欲和恐惧折磨的脸，恨死他现在这个混乱迷乱的样子了，偏偏又被这其中流露出的每一点风情吸引。

手指勾住在穴中震动的串珠，印飞星不带迟疑地将其全部抽出，带出一点嫣红的穴肉向外翻，可怜兮兮地像张嘟起的小嘴。

“为什么背叛？”他红着眼将勃发的欲望抵住那处湿软的隐秘之所，随着咬牙切齿的质问猛地捅入，“回答我啊。”

“呜……！”肠道被肉刃毫不留情地破开，大颗泪珠从东方纤云眼中涌出来。他面前的东方芜穹似乎疼惜一般摸摸他的脸，“舔出来。”

已经……不可能有退路了。

泪眼朦胧间东方纤云伸手扶住眼前的性器，在根部缓缓撸动，艰难地继续舔弄填满了整张嘴的肉棒。但身后的撞击一下比一下凶狠，在痛感过后更是暴风雨般的快感一阵阵袭来。他已经说不出话了，无法吞咽的涎液和泪水划过下巴一滴滴滴下，清隽的面庞透着股糟糕的色情。

而东方芜穹揪住他头发，开始往他口腔深处冲撞，逼着他给他深喉。口腔深处温热紧致，一阵一阵的紧缩，东方芜穹仰头舒爽地喘息，抽动的力度越发粗暴。印飞星冷笑一声，更暴戾地进出，红肿的穴口被迫承受猛烈的撞击。东方纤云口中呜咽的声音，和进出时泥泞间的水声，交织成极致淫靡的交响曲。

随着又一阵猛烈的冲撞，印飞星肿胀的龟头抵住肠壁，射了出来。前头东方芜穹也捏住东方纤云的下巴，精液尽数喷进他的嘴里。

“好好吃下去。”

东方纤云早就在过程中抽搐着射了两次，此刻像具任人摆布的性爱娃娃，失神地将口中白灼咽下。印飞星把性器抽出来，带出淅淅沥沥的肠液和精液，交合处一塌糊涂。

“胜儿。”东方芜穹抚摸这具美好的肉体，神色莫名地瞥了眼默默看着的龚常胜，“到你了。”

 

龚常胜把软做一摊的东方纤云抱在腿上，东方纤云疲惫地睁开眼：“三，三路……”

龚常胜轻轻地“嗯”了一声，低头和他接吻。

这个吻得吻热烈缱绻，龚常胜像对待恋人一样热吻痴缠，喘息间东方纤云挤出一点破碎的声音：“对不起……”随后被龚常胜吞入唇舌之间。

他不想听他的任何抱歉，因为这没有意义，他早在心中决定原凉他的背叛。

但是还是很难过啊，小云哥哥。

龚常胜温柔地拂过东方纤云额前汗湿的碎发，像过去那样在他额间落下一个轻柔的吻。

你以后都乖巧一点好吗，小云哥哥。

早就被操熟操红肿的肛穴根本合拢不上，指尖探进去时一缩一缩的，龚常胜抽出手指，毫不费劲地将性器全根插入。肛穴内残留的精液肠液在抽插间喷溅出来，搅合出一阵水声。龚常胜沉默地操干，每一下都往前列腺上碾压，每一下似乎都要进入肠道的更深处。灭顶的快感淹没东方纤云的理智，多次高潮过的身体已经快承受不住这样激烈的性爱，几乎要昏过去。

昏沉中他抱住龚常胜的脖子，龚常胜却贴上来噬吻。

哪怕是背叛，你也逃不掉了。

end.


End file.
